Reborn Through Fire
by t8kmybreathaway
Summary: Role reversal; Rumpelstiltskin hatches a master plan to get his son back that includes manipulating the lives of Regina, Emma, and Henry. When Regina leaves and Henry is kidnapped, Emma goes off the deep. And Rumpel steals Regina's memories. Can they find each other and save Henry before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Authors: t8kmybreathaway

Title: Reborn Through Fire

Fandom: OUaT

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Rating: M

Summary: Role reversal; Rumpelstiltskin hatches a master plan to get his son back that includes manipulating the lives of Regina, Emma, and Henry. When Regina leaves and Henry is kidnapped, Emma goes off the deep. And Rumpel steals Regina's memories. Can they find each other and save Henry before it's too late?

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Warnings: _**Graphic details of abuse and gore.**_

A/N: I initially started writing this with IsabellaHeat but life has gotten pretty busy and I asked if she would mind if I went ahead with it. And with that in mind, a lot of this story is a combination of our ideas and I will probably still consult her on most of it, so many thanks to Bella.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*Prologue *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

A young woman stood outside her father's mill house braiding grain in the shadow of the afternoon sun. She heard the straw cracking and looked up. At first, what she saw frightened her; a little man with a greenish yellow sparkling hue to his skin. "Hello, dearie," he smiled mischievously and leaned against the house next to her.

"W-who are you?" she asked him shyly.

"Why my name is Rumplestiltskin, though I don't go into the habit of telling people often," he whispered. "And you'll do well to remember to not repeat it."

"Why are you here?" she intoned slightly afraid of what the man had meant.

"Why to offer you a better life of course," he smiled and pushed off the side of the house. "Now, tell me, would you like a life where you wouldn't have to worry about anything? Live a life of luxury? Live the life of a noble? Or royalty maybe?" he wondered aloud.

Her eyes grew wide and she nodded emphatically. "I would love that very much," she replied.

The impish man nodded already knowing that. "Well then, here is the deal…" he began. "I will help you by spinning straw for you into gold. The King will love your talent so much that he will ask for your hand. You will marry him and produce a child and when you do the child becomes mine," he said.

She looked down at the ground for a minute and then back to him unsure if she should accept the offer. The only other thing she wanted in the world besides to not be poor was to have a child. She took a deep breath; she could always have another, right? "Okay," she nodded.

"Very well," he smiled. "It is done."

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* Three Years Later *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

An older woman with salt and pepper hair wrapped the baby in a large blanket and cooed softly. She turned around to face the expecting father and the smile on his face could not be contained as the midwife gingerly laid the bundle of joy in his arms. He made sure to support the child's head as he rocked her in his arms. She was the most precious thing he had ever laid his eyes upon with a full head of dark hair and big brown eyes he knew she would have him wrapped around her little finger her entire life. Cora was sleeping soundly in their bed completely exhausted from the child birthing and his son stood timidly in the doorway unsure if he should enter. Henry's eyes met those of his son as he smiled and motioned for him to come nearer. "Come, meet your sister, Mael," he said.

The boy approached slowly his wavy black hair bouncing off his forehead. His grey blue eyes looked upon the infant in his father's arms and his small hand traced the baby's knuckles softly before he leaned over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. His heart swelled in his chest at the thought of having a younger sister and he knew then that he would do everything in his power to protect her. "Welcome to the world, my sister," the seven-year-old said and pulled away looking up at his father. "What will you name her, father?"

Henry smiled and ruffled his son's hair with his free hand. "Regina," he replied. "My precious little girl," he said softly and rocked her in his arms once more. "No one can know of her lineage, my son. Whatever you do, you must protect her, she will not be able to protect herself," Henry stated.

"Yes, father," Mael said with a nod of understanding. He looked down at Regina. "I promise," he whispered.

And in a castle far off in the distance stood an impish little man with greenish yellow sparkling skin watching through a spindle, golden straw hanging off the top, as the scene unfolded. The smirk on his face was undeniable, his plan was in motion and it was only a matter of time before the Prince died and the nobility found out the truth of their dear Princess's origins. He clapped to himself and then left the spindle to pace the floor of his study. The next part of his plan would take careful planning and manipulation. It wouldn't see fruition for decades to come but it had to be done, there was no other way. He began preparations immediately, he would be going to collect on his deal very soon.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* Chapter One *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Regina cried softly into her hands as she sat hunched over the chair by her window. It was all her fault. If she hadn't been in the market place where someone would recognize her as Cora's daughter, the miller's granddaughter, Mael would still be alive. She had only wanted to say hello, the last time she had she was just a young child.

Her grandfather had been genuinely happy to see her but was speaking with a man whom she did not recognize. He had greenish scaly looking skin, long twisted grey hair, grey eyes, long fingernails, and an impish grin. She was studying him when the doors burst open and Mael had frantically pulled her into another room stating they needed to go that they were in danger – she was in danger.

He stood his ground as the towns people, mainly the nobility tried to reach Regina. "Go! Run!" he had shouted at her. She had been so frightened that she didn't know what to say or do, she simply stood there. One of the men had gotten past him and was coming for her a large sneer on his face. Mael had pushed the man back with his foot and then turned to her shaking her. "You must run, sister!" he said staring into her eyes. "Go! Now!" he shouted again and pushed her towards the back door. She stumbled forward catching herself against the door frame.

She watched in horror as the man her brother was protecting her from grabbed Mael, catching him off guard and held him down as another ran him through with a spear. Regina's eyes had gone wide and a scream left her throat – and then she ran.

Now here she was, responsible for her brother's death. Her father probably hated her now. Mael was the heir to the throne, the guarantee their Kingdom would prosper. She cried all the harder for the father she was sure to lose next.

She jumped frightened when the door swung open and hit the stone wall behind it. Her father rushed in, his face unreadable to her. Tears streamed down her face as gasping sobs emitted from her throat. "Daddy, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't –" she shook her head. "Don't hate me, please, daddy? I'm so sorry…" she could barely breathe. She was almost afraid to allow her father to come closer until she saw his mask fall from his face and he pulled her into his arms slowly. Gently he stroked her hair as she threw her arms around him.

"Shhh, my Gina, it is not your fault," he said in a firm whisper. He kissed the top of her head and held her until her tears subsided. She looked up at him, her face flush and tear stained. "I need you to tell me everything. What happened, who you saw…" he said softly taking her hands in his. "I need to know who killed my son, your brother…"

She nodded slowly and began to tell him everything that had happened. He nodded in parts and when she burst into tears once more he simply pulled her to his chest whispering soothingly. She fell asleep in his arms and he gingerly laid her back and covered her with a blanket before going to his own room to grieve for the son he had lost. She hadn't told him about the green skinned man she had seen, she had forgotten all about him.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Henry stood with Cora and Regina, his arm around his daughter's shoulders protectively should anyone try anything while they buried Mael. Cora gripped his other arm and the same arm's hand had a firm grip on the hilt of his sword. Regina sobbed continuously as the priest oversaw the ceremony and her brother was laid to rest in the family tomb. She wanted to go to him, but dared not move from her father's reach.

Her mother looked over to her briefly trying to gage her emotions but the only two things she felt were sadness and guilt, the likes of which her mother already knew. She would never forgive herself for her hand in her beloved brother's death even if her father had told her time and time again that it was not her fault.

She had insisted upon seeing the execution of the men who had run Mael through with the spear. She wanted them to pay but it did nothing to assuage her own guilt and sadness. The men had paid for their crimes as well as their families stripped of their lands but the damage was done to her reputation and her brother lost forever. She wrapped her arms around her torso protectively and watched as they lowered her brother into the cold hard ground.

She could watch no longer and closed her eyes tightly burying her face into the crook of her father's arm where it met his chest. He tightened his hold on her and lay his cheek against the crown of her head her hair flattening as he did so. Cora stayed where she was dutifully. Even she had wanted to turn away but did not because she knew Henry would not let go of the firm hold on his hilt so she stayed put and closed her eyes as silent tears ran down her cheeks for the stepson she adored and who protected her daughter fiercely. She only hoped that it wouldn't be for naught.

Three days later the King announced Regina as the heir to the throne and the Kingdom. She was all that was left of his line and he was far too old to conceive a new heir. She would be ready in time and was already not just a quick study but a sympathetic and just person who would rule with the same compassion as he or Mael would. However, the nobility did not see it that way and many were furious with the announcement.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Henry sat upon the intricately carved wooden throne, the family crest in the center above his crowned head depicting a raven holding a vine in its talons as it took flight, a symbol of the family's struggle to uplift the Kingdom in the times of the Old War. Nobleman after nobleman stormed the room stomping until they reached the King. "This is an outrage!" several shouted. "She has no claim to the throne, she is nothing but a bastard child!" another yelled.

Henry stood at the insult a snarl resting on the corner of his lips. "You dare?" he bellowed. "You will _not_," he pointed his finger menacingly as his other hand reached for the sword at his hip. "Speak of my daughter in such a manner!" he snarled spit leaving his mouth. He was willing to listen to their concerns but he would not stand by while they insult his flesh and blood after everything his family had done for this Kingdom. He refused to abdicate the throne simply to appease his disgruntled nobles. "You _will_ treat her as your heir to the throne now that Mael had passed, and you _will_ serve her as you have served me or would have served him!"

"How can you say that, your grace?" one of them asked stepping forward bravely. "Mael was first heir because his lineage was pure royal blood and he was the eldest; Regina is a commoner's bastard child, one whom was conceived just weeks before your first wife's passing. What would she say?"

"She knew!" he stated fiercely. "She knew of Cora, of the baby, and she died giving me her blessing to carry on and try to find a happiness the likes of that I had found with her!"

"I am sorry, your grace, but we cannot stand by and support her taking the throne. It would throw the Kingdom into chaos. The people would rebel."

"The Kingdom is already enveloped in chaos, Joab," he stated and returned to his throne. He turned and took his seat once more staring at the blonde rotund nobleman he considered a friend.

"Yes, but we could be facing a civil war!" he groaned throwing his hands in the air. "We've already lost thousands of men to the plight of war on the outer rims of the Kingdom where our borders meet those of Theseus. We cannot afford more starving mouths or dead people! There would be nothing left of our Kingdom; and then what? A neighboring Kingdom gets it in their heads to attack us while we are weak and we lose even more!"

Henry rubbed his temples thoughtfully. He knew his council meant well but they were completely missing the point. It did not matter that they were at war or that Regina was not of pure royal blood. She was his daughter, first and foremost. "I understand your concerns," he said slowly. "But I will not allow this Kingdom to fall out of the hands of the Mills family."

"This will not work!" a portly dark haired man with a beard yelled as he stood. "You cannot simply threaten us or expect us to accept her as the heir! We won't do it if it means the loss of our sons on the front lines of battle!"

"Danerian, you will do well to remember your station!" Henry sprang from the throne his face reddening. "You think I do not know of loss?" he bellowed loudly clutching his fists at his sides.

"And you will do well to remember you cannot rule a Kingdom without the consent of the people! Mark my words, your grace, there will be rebellion in the streets. The other nobles will hear nothing of this especially after you killed Marius and Louhaine and then stripped their families of their land. You are signing your own execution as well as your daughter's! They will not hesitate to take both of your heads!"

"They killed my son! Held him down and ran him through because they knew none of them could defeat him alone! They were cowards and received a coward's death! They dishonored my Kingdom and their own families! I will not stand for such treasonous acts against the crown!"

"Abdicate, Henry! I beg of you! I do not wish for you or the Princess to fall upon any harm," Danerian said with a gentler tone.

Henry shook his head. "This council meeting is over, tell no one of the topics discussed or I will have _your _heads," he declared and fell back against the deep red velvet that lined the throne. "Danerian, Joab," he beckoned for the two men to stay and approach him. "Your concerns are valid but I cannot give up the throne," he said once the rest of the nobles had disappeared.

"Your grace, I fear for you, I fear for the Princess…" Joab shook his head. "This is not the course of action that should be taken, my friend, no good will come from this."

"Joab is right, the other nobles will for you to abdicate the throne before they allow Regina, a commoner, the right to rule," Danerian added.

"What do you suggest I do?" Henry said sharply. "Leave the Kingdom to rot? Let the people rule? Most of them don't know anything about politics let alone how to run a Kingdom. None of you do, for that matter. It takes more than just lineage. It takes a kind and gentle heart, it takes someone who knows of mercy and when to show it or be firm in their decisions. My daughter can do that! None of you can!" he sighed heavily. He hadn't meant it as an insult merely stated the facts.

"I will do my best to warn you of the impending doom you are sure to face, your grace," Danerian muttered with a scowl.

"Please, re-think this, your grace?" Joab pleaded. "Abdicate the throne, take Regina, and leave… run, just go and save your family."

"I cannot," Henry shook his head. "I am no coward and I will not run away."

"Very well, your grace," Joab bowed knowing there was nothing else he could say to sway the King.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Henry was walking the courtyard when he heard a thunderous crashing sound followed by the splintering of wood. Terror gripped his spine like the cold hand of a corpse and would not let go for all the bravery and determination he could muster in that moment. A whistle sounded overhead so high pitched it hurt his ears and he had to cover them with his hands just to muffle the screeching. A catapult flung flaming debris over the castle walls landing and spreading quickly like wild fire. They were under attack. The alarms sounded by trumpet around the grounds and Henry wasted no time in rushing inside to find Regina. A blood curdling scream came from upstairs and Henry bounded the stone steps two at a time.

Regina watched as a man twice her size slashed through her bed curtains as she stumbled onto her back side and retreated towards the wall. Her mother stepped in front of her and the man only laughed. "I will kill you just as I shall kill your daughter, the bastard child!" he shouted and ran towards them with his sword over his head. Cora held up her hand to create a barrier, magic flickering from her fingertips. "You!" the man accused. "Witch!" he struggled.

Another man appeared in the doorway at the commotion quickly followed by several others and Cora could only hold off so many of them. "Run Regina!" she warned her daughter desperately hoping she would take heed. Her eyes showing all the remorse and guilt of years gone by where she verbally and emotionally abused her daughter, simply unable to love her properly. In this moment, their eyes met and Regina understood this was to be the end of her dear mother.

Just as Regina scrambled to her feet her mother's barrier fell and three swords cut through her in different angles and the fourth took off her head. Pure terror shot through Regina and she felt a warm sticky substance on her cheek. She heard herself scream as loud and as shrilly as possible, the men having to cover their ears at the sheer volume of it. She covered her own ears and closed her eyes tightly as she shrunk to the floor continuing the horrid sound with panicked ease.

The head of the royal guard met Henry at the top of the stairs with his hand already pulling his sword from its sheath. "Sir Goodricke, where is she?" Henry breathed harshly as he entered the great hall. Servants were running about in every direction. Hordes of guards and other soldiers putting on armor rushed around.

"I do not know, your grace, I heard screaming and came as quickly as I could. Her bed chambers maybe?" he suggested puffing out air as he tried to catch his breath.

Henry nodded and the two of them, swords drawn, ran to her chambers. Sir Goodricke reached the room first and kicked the door open with his boot. The shrill screams got louder and they knew they were in the right place. The captain of the royal guard rushed forward striking down the two immediate men before rushing after the others. One jumped from the window and the other put up a good fight until Henry ran him through. They both stopped and took survey of the room.

Regina was still screaming with her eyes shut tightly in the back left corner of her room by the large armoire. Her knees drawn to her chest as she rocked herself. He took note of the blood on her cheek and was immediately worried. He crossed the room to her and tripped over something. Upon looking down his own scream filled the room alerting Regina. She looked up panic stricken.

Henry covered his mouth with the back of his hand to keep from vomiting the bile that was quickly creeping up the back of his throat. He shook his head and closed his eyes as tears formed, his beloved Cora. But he had no time to grieve or seek out retribution. He needed to get Regina somewhere safe. He carefully went to her and pulled her up off the ground. Her eyes were wide with fright and her posture somewhat defeated.

"Daddy," Regina sobbed and fell into his arms. "What's happening?" she asked anxiously. Her eyes meeting his and showing every bit of the terror she was feeling. "They killed mother!" she sobbed and buried her face into his chest.

"It's alright, my darling," he said kissing her forehead. Sudden thudding coming from down stairs drew his attention and he turned and watched out the window as multitudes of men rammed the oak doors with a tree trunk. He knew his men were rushing to help keep the door in place but it was no use. The hinges creaked in protest.

The three of them ran into the hall and watched as the wood splintered in every direction. "Your grace, you must go," Goodricke said with his sword drawn. "I will hold them off as best I can for as long as I can," he stated and moved forward to engage the men that broke through the doors and approached the stairs.

He pulled Regina from the scene. "Come darling, we must go," he said softly. Her features were dark and her eyes down cast. She was so frightened it pained him to see it. She was normally so forward and confident and now she had retreated into a shell. He guided her through the halls around corners and down the servants' stairs. He stopped in at the bottom and held Regina behind him to wait for the hallway to clear. Nobles carried swords, axes, and torches and began to burn everything in sight. The heavy curtains his mother had placed in most of the castle now gone, burned to ashes, just as surely as the rest of the castle would be by the time they were finished.

Regina's eyes darted around everywhere. They were moving too fast for her to get a handle on her surroundings once they left their hiding spot. Flaming arrows flew through the windows shattering the glass in front of them. She had no way to block her face in time and a shard cut through her top lip. She cried out and lifted her hand to her face. She pulled back seeing crimson and Henry rushed after her pushing her the rest of the way through the servant's wing hoping the nobles would overlook that area of the castle. He stopped in an empty room and pulled her close to inspect it by the moonlight.

"Oh, Gina," he said softly and pulled her hand away from her face to take in the damage fully. He felt horrible the instant his eyes laid on the wound. It would scar and mar her beautiful face permanently. "I am so sorry, my darling," he said softly.

"What's going on, daddy?" she asked taking his hand away from her face.

Her eyes pleaded with him to tell her the truth and he could not refuse. "The nobles refused to accept you as heir…" he shook his head. "I'm afraid when Mael died our royal lineage died with him…"

"Your grace," a knight greeted him. "The castle is under attack by the nobles, what are your orders?"

"I will not ask you to stay and fight for a cause that is already lost…" Henry replied sadly.

"But, your grace, surely the castle will fall if we do not defend it."

"That it will, Harran," Henry spoke to his second in command. "Goodricke is down stairs fending off the fiends at our door. He was trying to buy us time to escape," he explained.

"Then I shall do the same, your grace, it has been an honor to serve you and your house," he said throwing his arm to his chest and bowing quickly before joining the others down stairs.

"We must hurry, Regina," Henry said pushing her back towards the servant's entrance and stairs. "We haven't much time," he guided her through the corridors that were barely big enough for a child to follow let along a grown man. He stopped short when he saw a man standing in the next door way, his skin speckled and glistening a greenish color. "_You!_" Henry sneered.

"Your majesty," the little impish man curtsied with a sneer of his own. "There are far too many for you escape, you will be caught and both of you shall be executed. I have heard it with my own ears," he gave a sarcastic smile.

"Of what do you speak?"

"Oh?" his brows rose. "You don't know?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Some of your nobles rode through the town as knights with your colors and crest presented and slaughtered dozens of innocent farmers who didn't pay your increased taxes."

"What?" he shook his head. That was impossible. He didn't raise the taxes in town recently. "But I didn't…"

"Well now, someone did. But what does it matter, we are now where we are, are we not?" he asked and pushed off the door frame. "I'm willing to make a deal with you, however," he paused.

"What kind of deal?"

"Your life for hers," he said pointing to Regina.

Henry looked at his daughter. "Daddy, no," she shook her head. "No, don't. Please…" she begged him. She had already lost her brother and her mother; she couldn't lose her father too.

"You will give me your word that she will be free from this place?" Henry asked desperately.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled mischievously. "Of course, I do, and you know I never go back on my word or break a deal once one is struck," he replied.

"You will take her from here?"

"I will," he nodded. Henry looked down at the floor and then back to Regina with sorrowful eyes. "Then you have a deal. I give you my word, which is binding," he said forcing back his own tears.

"Very well, the deal is struck," the greenish colored man said.

Regina shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving without you," she sobbed reaching for her father.

"You must, Regina. I am an old man; I will only slow you down…"

"Daddy…" she reached out to take his hand.

"Go…" he started to speak but was cut off with thud and a groan emitted from his mouth. Regina watched in horror as her father fell to one knee in front of her an arrow protruding from his back. Henry's eyes were wide; he didn't want Regina to watch him die. "Go…" he coughed.

"No… daddy…" she tried to reach for him again but Rumpelstiltskin held her back by her waist.

Another arrow hit him inches from the first. He sucked in a sharp intake of air and tried to stop the blood from coming up. It slithered up his throat and over his taste buds and this time when he coughed it spewed from his mouth splattering the torn hem of Regina's dress. "I love you," he said hoarsely, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. A third arrow whizzed through the air and landed in his back. This time he fell forward without a word unmoving.

"DADDY!" Regina screamed and kicked trying to free herself from the grasp of the man holding her and taking her away.

"Can't say I saw your father dying quite like that, but alas a deal is a deal, is it not?" he stated not bothering to wait for an answer. "Come along then," he heaved her onto his shoulder. "Time to hold up my end of the bargain, although, I don't think you'll like it all that much," he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: Reborn Through Fire

Fandom: OUaT

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Rating: M

Summary: Role reversal; Rumpelstiltskin hatches a master plan to get his son back that includes manipulating the lives of Regina, Emma, and Henry. When Regina leaves and Henry is kidnapped, Emma goes off the deep. And Rumpel steals Regina's memories. Can they find each other and save Henry before it's too late?

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Warnings: _**Graphic details of abuse and gore.**_

A/N: Only one update today unfortunately. I was pretty busy with school but hopefully this chapter will give some insight to Emma's character and her relationship with her mother. Since I did a chapter that explained Regina's beginnings I felt it was necessary to do the same for Emma. As always R&R because it's like a drug! Thanks for everyone who already has and followed or favorited!

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* Chapter Two *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Emma ran through the kitchens and into the servants' quarters. She breathed heavily and ran as quick as her little six year old feet would carry her. She turned a corner and took the stairs two at a time until she reached the throne room. The blonde child then skidded around the corner and out the door to the balcony. She was giggling all the while until she felt something strange in the pit of her stomach that caused her to squeeze her eyes shut. When she opened them she gasped.

She could see miles upon miles around the castle. The wind whipped her long curls around her face. "Emma?" little Bryant called after her. "Where are you?"

The little girl shook her head and looked down seeing the smaller boy looking around for her. She giggled knowing he'd never find her. After a little while he went back inside but soon Emma hear her mother calling her. The blonde looked down suddenly frightened at how far off the ground she was. She knew Bryant was little, he was shorter than her, but her mother was much taller and even she seemed small. "Mommy!" Emma cried clinging to anything she could.

The Queen's gaze shifted up towards the voice. "Emma!" Snow chided. "What in the world are you doing? How did you get up there?"

"I don't know mommy," Emma cried. "Get me down! I'm scared!"

"James!" Snow yelled. Her father came running out to them.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"Emma is on the roof," Snow screeched.

James quickly took action and climbed up to the roof himself to remove his daughter. She got a thorough talking to. Snow was scared and upset that she was up there, but Emma had no explanation. She had no idea how she got up there. One minute she was running and stopped to catch her breath and the next she was up there. Snow was beside herself.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* 8 Summers *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Emma sat quietly in her lessons while the tutor spoke in his usual monotone. The blonde was bored out of her skull and decided to twirl the quill in her fingertips. She propped herself up on her left elbow and held the quill between her forefinger and thumb of her right hand. She lifted her thumb off experimentally and pushed her index finger back just slightly. The tip flipped up while the center was balanced on her middle finger, her ring finger came over top and she lifted her forefinger. She continued to twirl the quill in between her fingers absentmindedly occasionally using her thumb to steady the writing instrument.

Her tutor looked back at her with shock on his face; eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. He dropped the book that he was holding in his hands with a thud and startled the blonde girl. She straightened up quickly and looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She slouched back into the chair and crossed her arms. Only after doing the action did she remember the quill she was twirling between her fingers. She looked for it on the table in front of her but did not see it. That is when she noticed the tutor looking just above her shoulder with surprise. She looked up to where his eyes were glued and saw the quill zstill twirling but in midair.

"Your majesties!" he cried and ran from the room.

Emma watched with rapt fascination as the quill tipped end over end. It was amazing. She had never seen anything like it. She held her hand out under it and made a few quick movements with her fingers and the quill turned clock wise. She giggled and stopped it quickly and turned it to the other direction. She lifted her hand and then lowered it; the quill rose or fell in the air with it.

She heard a gasp from the doorway and nearly fell from her chair. The quill fell to the ground and both her mother and her father stood in the doorway their mouths nearly on the floor.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* 10 Summers *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

The blonde clenched her fists by her sides trying to calm herself. The cook's son was really goading her today. "You're ugly!" he shouted as he pulled her hair. "You have knobby knees and boney elbows," he giggled. "You look funny…"

Emma sighed and shut her eyes trying to count to ten like her mother told her but she found her patience to be thinning. "I am not," she said.

"Are too! Look at you! All wobbly and clumsy…"

"Shut up!" Emma yelled her fists clenching tighter and her knuckles turning white.

"And your hair always looks dirty," he commented. "Your eyes are kind of too close together and your nose is really long…"

Emma's jaw clenched, her lip curled up, and her head snapped to look at him. "Shut. Up." she sneered. "Don't you say another word!"

"Or what?" he mocked and laughed.

Suddenly, her hands were stretched out in front of her facing the boy like she was going to grab him. Her jaw was set and a rage filled scream emitted from her throat. A bright orange and yellow ball formed in her hands, red flames licked the rounded surface. The boy's eyes went wide and he screamed fearfully before he turned and started running for the kitchens. But it was too late the fireball was released and hit him square in the behind. He yelped and tried to put the small flames out.

Emma snickered briefly but knew she was going to be in trouble and tried to stop producing the balls of flame. It wasn't working. She shook her hands but the flames only burned brighter and bounced to other objects. She set one of her favorite trees on fire. "No…" she whimpered. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth willing her magic to just stop but it wouldn't.

Snow came bursting out of the castle with the cook in tow. "Emma!" she yelled. "Emma Swan! What are you doing?"

Emma's green eyes snapped up to meet those of her mother's. Fear was her overriding emotion. "Make it stop!" the blonde cried. "It won't stop!"

Snow immediately held her hand out to stop the cook from going any further. "Find Mara," she said quickly and then went to her daughter.

"No, mommy!" Emma shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to hurt you too…"

"Emma, concentrate," Snow encouraged her. "Control your emotions… clear your mind…" Snow slowly stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Emma's hands were pressed against her and the blonde child pleaded with her mother to let her go. "You won't hurt me…" Snow said softly against tufts of blonde hair.

Emma clenched her fists the fireballs fizzling out but not before a flame had caught at the bottom of her mother's favorite dress. The blonde immediately started sobbing in her mother's arms. "Why does this happen?" she asked.

"I do not know," Snow whispered.

"Make it stop…" Emma cried.

"I wish I could," Snow responded sadly. "But magic is a part of you…"

"I don't want it!" Emma yelled and pushed away from Snow.

"Honey, all you have to do is learn to keep your emotions under control," Snow replied gently.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. That's why Mara is here, she's going to teach you how."

"And then this won't happen anymore?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"I sincerely hope not," Snow replied with a soft smile. "It'll be okay."

"Sorry about your dress mommy," the blonde said softly.

Snow smiled and hugged her daughter tighter. "It's quite alright," she replied.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* 13 Summers *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Emma ran into the castle at full speed. She skidded around the corner and flung her right arm out around one of the marble pillars to keep herself upright. "Mother!" she yelled. "Mother!" she yelled. Breathless by the time she reached her mother's sitting room she doubled over and rest her hands on her knees.

Snow White immediately looked concerned. "What is it, Emma?" she asked as she set her favorite book on the table and rose from her seat.

She went over to her daughter and put a hand on her back rubbing in small circles trying to soothe her. "I… I didn't…" Emma took a deep breath and looked sorrowfully at her mother. "I didn't mean to… I swear it…" she breathed.

"What happened?" her mother asked without hesitation. "Where are Stephan and Alexandra?"

"Alexandra is waiting with him…" Emma looked down at her hands. They were growing clammy and she wrung them nervously. "I accidently put Stephan in a stasis…" Emma finally said.

"Emma!" her mother chided but sighed, quickly remembering that Emma still had very little control over her magic and was still learning to not let her emotions rule her. She placed a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder and smiled softly. "It's alright, we will fix it," Snow promised.

She walked with Emma out to the courtyard where the young teenagers had been spending their time and Snow barely hid her giggle. Stephan was in midair, legs and arms poised as he was caught running. He looked absolutely silly. Snow called for Mara the sorceress that had been teaching Emma to control her magic and he was quickly returned to normal.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* Four Years Later *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Emma sighed deeply. She absently moved her fingers, flowers dancing just above her palm. It was a simple spell, one she had stumbled upon by accident while she was but eight summers. It calmed her greatly and she had a tough decision resting on her shoulders. Her mother and father wanted to give her some time to make her choice by allowing her to wander the gardens for a few hours alone. She crossed her arms over her chest as a cool wind blew and she was forced to give up on her spell. It was nice to finally be able to control her magic and call upon a spell or will it away if she wished it. She sat down next to the newly grown tree she had set aflame years ago and began thinking.

On one hand she had Prince Bryant, son of Queen Aurora and King Philip and the other Prince Stephan, son of Queen Cinderella and King Thomas. Prince Bryant was two summers older than herself while Prince Stephan was the same age. Both were handsome in their own right. Bryant had a strong jaw like his father, eyes as soft and warm as his mother's, and skin as fair as Emma's with golden hair a few shades darker than her own. Stephan on the other hand had soft features, the bluest of blue eyes she had ever seen, and light sandy hair. Both were brave men, their might and strategy proved in battle when the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest had to put down a large ogre rebellion to the east. Now that they were in times of peace the kingdoms thought it best to begin new alliances and marriages. Among such marriages were Princess Melody, daughter of Queen Ariel and King Eric and Prince Charles, the oldest son of Cinderella and Thomas. Princess Alexandra was the oldest and already married off to Prince Rajesh, son of Queen Jasmine and King Ali.

She imagined that Stephan was probably still weary of her after the incident in the courtyard when they were thirteen, not that it should affect her decision but it still bothered her. She did not want her betrothed to fear her. Not to mention his other siblings were already married off. Their kingdom did not have a need for another marriage alliance. She finally decided after some time that Prince Bryant would make a fine match for her. They got on well enough as children and Emma considered him to be a dear friend. She also never put him in a stasis. The blonde made her way back to the palace to inform her parents of her decision taking her time as she began her spell from before in her right hand.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

"Are you sure, Emma?" her mother asked. The blonde was staring out the window watching the birds gather along the ledge as she weaved a simple spell drawing them to her with bright colorful strings of magic. "Emma…" her mother spoke again.

She turned back to her mother. "Hmm?" she hummed softly still casting. "Oh…" Emma nodded as she figured out what her mother had asked. She dropped her hand and the string of colors immediately faded. "Yes, I am sure. Bryant is a fine choice for any woman."

"Very well," her father acknowledged. "I will send word to Aurora and Philip immediately."

"Oh, Emma…" her mother smiled and took both of the blonde's hands in her own. "I am so excited! You can wear my dress if you'd like," her mother said hopefully.

"I would like that, mother," her daughter responded noncommittally. It was not that she did not want to wear it, she just really did not have a preference as to what she wore. It was her duty after all to do what was best for the kingdom and getting married was what was best. A week later they received a missive stating Bryant would arrive with his parents within a few days to work out the details.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Philip walked with James and Bryant while the women were left to discuss the wedding plans. "What do you think of an all-white themed ceremony?" Snow asked Aurora. "With lilies or roses…" Snow was thinking out loud. Emma followed silently. "With Swans in the pond…"

"Sure, mother, that sounds wonderful," Emma replied when her mother looked at her expectantly.

"I think it is a fine idea, Bryant could wear white as well," Aurora stated.

"Yes, it will all be very elegant," Snow smiled.

James came to a stop and looked upon Bryant warmly. "Your father tells me you want children, how many would satisfy you?" he wondered.

"I would really like to have four, two girls and two boys. I am unsure as to why but I have always wanted a large family."

"Probably because you come from such a large family," Philip suggested.

"And what of your political viewpoints?" James asked. "You are, after all, going to produce the heir to our kingdom."

"I would have my eldest child named the heir. It should matter not what gender the heir is. I believe Emma would agree with me on this. She is a very capable woman who I believe would teach our children to be just as capable and independent. It is what I like about her," Bryant said with a smile.

"So you care for her then?" James asked.

"Yes, your majesty, I do," he nodded. "She is one of my best friends; I care very much for her happiness. I wish to provide her with everything she needs, not that she needs me to do such things, but I still wish it."

"You are a very honest man. I like that. I am glad she has your respect. I hate to have to force her into an arranged marriage but I am afraid she does not have the luxury that her mother and I had. Our kingdom was the hardest hit by the rebellions and we have much to repair. The last thing we need to be worried about is our people feeling they have no true heir if something should happen to myself or Snow."

"It will also create much needed trade between our kingdoms," Philip agreed. "We have need of the ore from your mines so we can continue to produce our finest crafts since our mines have been depleted."

"Then it is a victory for us all," James smiled.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Emma waited patiently in the hall outside the grand ball room with her mother. "You know," Snow started saying as she gripped the blonde's shoulders looking the proudest she ever had. "Your father and I were married twice."

The princess shook her head. "You have never told me this story," Emma replied.

"Then I shall right now," Snow smiled. "You see, your father wanted me to meet his mother so when King George's knights came after us we split up and promised to meet at the cottage. I was captured and the king was so furious that your father had refused to become his heir that he cursed me. Never was I supposed to bear a child, we were to experience the same hurt he had felt at the loss of his son."

"That is horrible, what happened?"

"Lancelot helped me after I fled, although I did not believe him at first," Snow laughed at the memory.

"What did you do?" Emma asked knowingly.

"I hit him with a large tree branch, dislodged him from his horse," Snow chuckled slightly. "Anyway, he assured me he knew nothing of the curse and warned me that George knew where the cottage was. When we arrived your grandmother was fatally wounded, but your father knew of a way to revive her. We traveled to Lake Nostos, its waters were said to have the power to return what was once lost. On the way there she managed to get what happened out of me and wanted me to drink the water instead," Snow looked down sadly. "Your grandmother was an amazing and selfless woman."

Emma nodded and heard the cue for the procession to begin. "She sounds like she was a remarkable woman; I would have loved to have met her."

"Yes, I imagine she would have loved you very much," Snow smiled. "Anyway she tricked us into thinking that she had finished the last of the water and that it had not worked. It was our last hope because the lake had dried up. Her last wish was to see us married so as a former knight of the round table Lancelot performed the ceremony. It was customary for the bride and groom to drink from the same cup, when I drank from it I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders and I knew immediately that your grandmother had asked Lancelot to put the remnants of Lake Nostos in the cup."

"That was very clever of her," Emma said softly. "I wish I could have met her."

"You will, someday," Snow smiled back before taking to her seat.

"Emma," James said from behind holding his arms out. "You look beautiful," he smiled hugging her.

"Thank you, father," Emma hugged him back.

He pulled back reluctantly and whipped the tears from his eyes. "I am so proud of you," he smiled. The large white double door entrance was opened by two knights dressed in white armor. Bryant stood proudly in the center of the room and all eyes were on the princess. Emma took a deep breath. "Ready?" her father inquired. She nodded.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* Six Months Later *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Snow and Emma shared a pained look. The pendent was still. It did not move whatsoever. Tears sprang into the blonde's eyes. She knew what that meant. She heard to story many times. It was one her mother shared with her often. She would not, could not bear a child.

"Emma…" Snow began but was at a loss as to what to say to her daughter. What could she say? She remembered how devastated she was when she found out the very same information. Only for her it had changed with a simple sip of water. There was no way they could change Emma's luck.

"Leave me," the blonde whispered. "I want to be alone… please," tears were already falling from her eyes.

Snow nodded reluctantly, though she was hesitant to leave her daughter alone in her grief with her history of her lack of control with her emotions. She knew if she pushed, however, she wouldn't get anywhere. When she left Emma was staring out the window and Snow couldn't see her face. She could tell from her shaking shoulders that Emma was crying silently. As soon as she shut the door a heart wrenching sob came from the room that broke her heart.

Emma refused to get out of bed or even eat. Bryant had taken to sleeping in one of the many guest rooms because she would not stop crying and apologizing to him. His own grief was suffocating. The one thing they both had always wanted was children. They may not have been in love but she was his best friend and he felt like he failed her.

The blonde laid on her side her gaze blank when she heard a shuffle of feet. She turned over to look at the door but she neither heard nor saw anyone. She sighed heavily and turned back to lay on her side once more but a man startled her. She gasped and her eyes widened. The man, if you could call the creature such, was short with a greenish scaly skin and beady eyes. "W… who are you?"

"It matters not who I am, dearie, only what I can do," he said with an impish grin and slight giggle.

"W… what do you want?" she asked as she sat up and leaned against the wall. "I don't understand…"

"I'm here to give you what you want, dearie," he replied.

He stepped closer his skin glinting in the sunlight. Emma shielded her eyes. "And what do you want in return?" she asked.

He shrugged with a grin, "Oh, nothing much, dearie."

"No one gives anything for nothing," the blonde replied.

"You are clever, very well. I shall require a favor of you; I may collect at any time. You will be unable to refuse my request no matter whom or what it concerns."

Emma thought for a moment and then met his gaze. "But you'll help me? I can have children…"

"Not children… one child is all my magic can safely produce. A boy and you shall name him Henry."

"Will he be mine and Bryant's?"

"The child will be bonded to you both, yes," the creature answered.

"I will do it," Emma said with no hesitation. There was nothing in the world she wanted more than a child. The man went to touch her and she held up her hand. "What is your name?" she asked.

He smiled and touched her stomach. Magic flowed freely from his hand to her abdomen. "Rumplestiltskin," he said and at that moment she forgot that all magic, especially powerful magic, came with a price.

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* Two Years Later *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Bryant paced along the corridor outside their bedchamber biting his nails nervously. James sat on a chair beside the door leaning against his knees with his hands clasped tightly as he worried his lip between his teeth. A scream tore from inside the room and James nearly fell out of his chair.

Snow held Emma's hand supportively as the midwife coaxed the blonde to push once more. "You can do it Emma," Snow said warmly.

Emma screamed as another contraction ripped through her abdomen. "It hurts so much!"

"Give us another big push," the midwife instructed. Emma cried out in pain. Her brow was covered in sweat. Her legs were spread widely, the midwife situated between them. "Just a little more, my dear," she said gently.

Emma looked at her mother with worried eyes. "It's okay, I'm right here, you can do it," Snow encouraged.

Emma nodded and pushed as hard as she could. A few painful moments later a cry could be heard. "Congratulations your majesty, it's a boy," the woman smiled as she separated the baby from Emma.

Exhausted, the blonde fell back against her mother. "See, you did it," Snow smiled and hugged her daughter. Emma nodded. The midwife cleaned the baby off and smiled as she handed him to Emma. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes with chubby cheeks. "He's beautiful, Emma."

"Yes," the blonde smiled tiredly. "He is."

"What will you name him?" her mother asked.

"Henry. His name is Henry."

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* Five Years Later *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Emma stood solemnly in a black form fitting dress, Henry pulled closely into her side and her mother next to him with her arm around the blonde. Tears fell from her eyes freely for her father and the man who was Henry's father. It was a loss the whole kingdom felt, everyone within two shades of the sundial were in attendance. Hundreds gathered to pay their respects to the former kings.

Two years prior the ogre rebellions had returned with a vengeance and claimed many lives. The war was long a bloody but the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest finally won. The price of such a victory, however, was very high one. Bryant had been a month ago, her father forced to deliver the news. Henry was crushed. And just days before the war had ended her father had fallen. They had to send a regiment to retrieve the bodies and bring them back so the kingdom could morn their fallen kings.

Emma stepped forward and slowly dislodged Henry's arms from her middle. He looked up at her sadly and then turned to bury his face in Snow's equally depressing black dress. She hugged him tightly to her and kissed his forehead as she watched her daughter stand before everyone to address the kingdom.

"My people," she began slowly. "It is a sad day, our hearts grieve, and tears fall down our cheeks. My father was a brave man, an honest, kind, and faithful man. He had courage and strength of heart to lead his men with a compassion few have ever matched. One of those men was my husband who was equally as brave. My husband was more than my king and father to my son, he was my dearest friend. A man I trusted and loved above all others," her voice faltered as she spoke. "A legacy, a father, a husband… gone… I can hear you say my name, I can almost see your smile and feel the warmth of your embrace… but there is nothing but silence… I feel so lost without you, both of you…"

*´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`* *´¯`*.¸¸.*´¯`*

Emma rubbed her temples tiredly trying to rid herself of the headache that was beginning to form. If one more subject complained that their goat was eaten by a wolf she was going to pull her hair out or maybe put them in stasis before they could get the words out of their mouths. She sighed and slid down from the high throne wishing that her father or Bryant were here to help her. Her mother did what she could but she spent most of the day tending to Henry.

The blonde made her way to the war room and rolled her eyes at the stares she received. "Your majesty," her advisors greeted her.

"Yes, yes, sit down," she waved her hand. "Let us get to it then," she motioned for Ludwig to speak first.

"The kingdom of Agrabah has requested aid in repairing their trade routes…"

"We cannot afford to help them at the moment, send my apologies to the king and queen. We will send aid as soon as we are able once our own walls are secure," she replied.

"King Stephan would like to speak with you about a treaty between the kingdoms that your parents had attempted to forge years ago."

"Tell him that I will expect him next week if he is able. Also send my regards to both the king and queen congratulating them on their second child. Let them know I have some of Henry's baby clothes if they should need them. Next," she moved through the requests and petitions for aid as quickly as possible. Not only did she need to see her son and spend some quality time with him she wanted to train a bit with Mara.

It felt like she rarely got to let her magic out these days and it was not healthy for her to keep it all in. She opened the door to her chambers and smiled. Henry was running around chasing her mother. "I gonna get you, grandma!"

"Oh no…" she pretended to be afraid but eventually allowed herself to be caught. Henry climbed on to the bed and jumped on Snow. She caught him and started tickling him. He giggled and squirmed in her arms.

Emma couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She missed spending her days with her son. She easily made her way over to the pair and sat down on the bed. She waited until she was noticed. "Mama!" Henry yelled and squirmed until Snow let him down. He crawled across the bed on his hands and knees until he was in Emma's lap.

"Hello, my little one."

"I not little, mama, I big!" he stated and held up his chubby little arms. "See!"

The blonde laughed and used her thumb and index finger to squeeze his little muscle before nodding. "You are right! You're getting so big!"

"Unfortunately, young man, it is time for bed," Snow frowned at Emma apologetically.

"Your grandma is right," Emma sighed.

"Aww phooey," he frowned. "Will you tell me a story, mama?"

"Of course, my little one," Emma smiled and carried him to his room. She tucked him in under the covers and then climbed up next to him. She told him his story and then sang to him until he was asleep.

Snow was standing in the doorway watching. "I think we should go to Odrune…" Snow said.

"No," Emma shook her head. "I am not going to that place to participate in the awful deed of trading and buying humans for slaves," Emma stated harshly. She couldn't believe her mother even thought of the idea.

"I am not saying we purchase a slave, Emma. We could purchase their freedom, allow them to work for us, and in time maybe they can leave the palace and start a life…" Snow suggested. "At least think about it, for Henry. He deserves to see more of you. If we can find someone else to mind him I can help you with court and you can spend more time with him."

Emma sighed and nodded. She hated to admit it and hated to give those who ran the slave trades her coin but maybe she could save one person from their fate. She went to bed feeling disgusted but at the same time like she was meant to go. Her dreams were filled with a beautiful dark haired woman with tanned olive skin and brown soulful eyes.


End file.
